Disappear
by synstropezia
Summary: Kejadian itu 3 bulan yang lalu, Lucy,Wendy,Carla...Mereka...
1. Dimensi yang Berbeda

Fairy Tail bukanlah punya author, author sendiri ga tau Fairy Tail punya siapa. Kalau itu punya author, ga mungkin kan author bisa bikin cerita ini? ;)

A/N : Holaa all, sebelumnya ane ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah sempet-sempetin baca cerita ini. Ini adalah cerita pertama ane di Fairy Tail mohon riview,kritik,saran, gunakan lah bahasa yg sopan saat meriview. Selamat membaca minna :v

Summary : Kejadian itu 3 bulan yang lalu, Lucy,Wendy,Carla...Mereka...

Siang itu mentari bersinar dengan sangat terang, sayangnya wajahku tak secerah sinar mentari tersebut. Aku berada disini, di gulid Fairy Tail. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat bahkan aku tidak meladeni Natsu yang sepertinya ingin mengajakku bertengkar.

"Oi, pangeran celana boxer ayo lawan aku" Teriak Natsu dengan begitu semangat

"Sudahlah, aku lagi malas melawanmu kapan-kapan saja"

"Aneh, kamu ini akhir-akhir ini kenapa sih Gray?" Tanya Natsu heran

"Mungkin dia jwatuh cwintaaa..." Jawab Happy

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan jatuh cinta" Jawab Gray dingin

"Gray-sama kamu kenapa?" Tanya Juvia khawatir

"Tenang aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Jika kamu baik-baik saja ayo kita bertengkar seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu!" Tantang Natsu

Benar, sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak bertengkar dengan Natsu, padahal biasanya aku selalu bertengkar dengannya. Entah karna masalah kecil, ataupun karna masalah perempuan, aku sendiri juga bingung dengan diriku. Apa mungkin...Aku memikirkan dirinya?

"Gray, apa mungkin kamu ingat dengan kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Mirajane

"Kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu..."

Mendadak wajah Natsu,Happy,Mirajane dan yang lainnya berubah drastis. Mereka semua terlihat murung, benar kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu lah yang membuatku sedih.

_3 bulan yang lalu..._

Seperti biasa aku dan Natsu bertengkar karna hal sepele, kami bertengkar hanya karna tanpa sengaja aku memakan rotinya. Rasanya bertengkar dengan Natsu itu sudah menjadi rutinitas ku sehari-hari.

"Oi, kepala es apa maksudmu kamu memakan rotiku, hah?!"

"Aku tidak sengaja bocah api"

"Kamu mengajakku bertengkar ya?!"

"Ayo siapa takut"

Saat kami baru mulai bertengkar, Lucy berteriak dan berkata :

"Hey kalian berdua, jangan berisik napa?!"

"Oi,oi,Lucy kamu tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu" Jawab Natsu

"Jika kalian berdua berisik aku tidak bisa konsent melukis nih"

"Heh? Melukis?" Tanyaku terheran-heran

"Iya melukis, memang kenapa?"

"Hahahahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa deh sejak kapan kamu bisa melukis?" Jawab Natsu dengan nada meremehkan

"Aku bisa karna Reedus mengajarkanku" Jawab Lucy dengan nada ketus

"Ohh,begitu ya kalau begitu semoga sukses" Natsu mengatakannya dengan nada menyemangati

"Ya sudah aku mau pergi ke taman, kalian berdua terlalu berisik aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ide untuk melukis"

"Hati-hati ya Lucy" Teriak Natsu

"Iyaaa"

Lucy-pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, setelah Lucy pergi aku duduk di kursi bar. Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Lucy. Tak terasa hari sudah malam, Lucy belum kembali ke gulid, mungkin dia kembali ke rumahnya. Pikirku, aku tidak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tapi entah mengapa aku sangat khawatir pada Lucy, karna khawatir akupun pergi ke taman tetapi disana sudah tidak ada Lucy.

Betapa bodohnya aku, sekarang sudah malam Lucy pasti sudah pulang ke rumah kontrakannya itu. Aku masuk lewat jendela dan sampai di kamar Lucy, tetapi disana tidak ada Lucy. Mungkin dia ada di ruangan lain di rumah ini, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Saat itu pikirkanku benar-benar kacau. Lucy kamu kemana? Aku sudah mencari ke semua sudut di Magnolia tetapi Lucy tidak ada, aku benar-benar bingung.

Sekarang aku berada di atas atap gulid Fairy Tail,di bangku taman aku melihat peralatan gambar Lucy tetapi orangnya tidak ada, padahal ku pikir mungkin Lucy melupakan perlatan gambarnya dan langsung pulang ke rumah tetapi dugaanku salah besar, Lucy tidak ada di rumahnya. Aku juga sudah bertanya pada para nelayan yang sering melihat Lucy, tetapi mereka malah berkata kami belum melihat Lucy hari ini.

Apa dia hilang? Sebenarnya Lucy pergi kemana? Kenapa aku bisa begitu khawatir padanya? Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Tidak mungkin Lucy kan menyukai Natsu mana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Benar...Aku benar-benar bingung.

"LUCYYY!JIKA KAMU MENDENGARNYA JAWAB AKU! KAMU DIMANA?!" Teriakku

_Sementara itu di gulid Fairy Tail..._

"Erza, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak"

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya Natsu"

"Apa mungkin itu Gray?"

"Mungkin saja, suaranya berasal dari atap, ayo kita kesana!"

"Ayo Happy" Ajak Natsu

"Aye!"

Seseorang sedang menuju kesini, apa mungkin itu Lucy? Ternyata bukan yang datang adalah Erza dan Natsu.

"Oi Gray, kamu berteriak apa sih? Suaramu sampai kedengeran tau"

"Maaf..."

"Gray sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kamu mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Aku..."

"Gray! Jawab aku sekarang juga!" Pinta Erza

"Lucy, dia..."

"Lucy kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia...Dia menghilang.."

"A-apa? Menghilang kamu tidak bercanda kan pangeran celana boxer?" Tanya Natsu seolah tak mempercayainya

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong aku sudah mencarinya ke semua sudut di kota Magnolia"

"KAMU PASTI BOHONG! AKU AKAN MENCARI LUCY SEKARANG"

Langsung saja Natsu pergi meninggalkan ku dan Erza, sekarang hanya ada kami berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa Lucy menghilang?" Tanya Erza seolah-olah tidak mempercayaiku

"Aku juga tidak tau, yang ku tau saat sampai di taman aku hanya melihat perlatan gambar Lucy dan saat aku pergi ke rumahnya dia tidak ada di rumah sama sekali"

"Mungkin kamu kurang teliti mencarinya Gray" Jawab Erza menenangkanku

"Semoga saja"

"Baiklah, Gray kamu cari sekali lagi aku akan menyuruh anggota lainnya untuk membantu mencari Lucy"

"Oke"

Segera saja aku pergi mencari Lucy kembali, pasti-pasti Lucy tidak hilang dia pasti berada di suatu tempat hanya saja aku tidak tau dia dimana. Setelah berjam-jam mencarinya aku tidak berhasil menemukannya, akupun pulang ke gulid disana kulihat semuanya berkumpul. Wajah mereka tampak kecewa karna tidak satupun yang berhasil menemukan Lucy.

"Apa ada yang menemukan Lucy?" Tanya Erza

"Tidak" Jawab kami semua serempak

"Aku juga tidak menemukannya"

"Mungkin dia pergi jalan-jalan" Jawab Happy

"Mana mungkin, jelas-jelas dia berkata mau pergi ke taman untuk melukis kok tiba-tiba dia jadi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Natsu

"Hey, apa kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu?" Tanya Gajeel

"Menyadari apa?"Tanya Natsu dengan polosnya

"Dasar bodoh,apa kalian tidak sadar Wendy dan Carla tidak ada disini?"

Benar, Wendy dan Carla tidak ada disini apa mereka juga menghilang seperti Lucy? Sebelum Wendy, Lucy menghilang sekarang Wendy dan Carla yang menghilang.

"Semuanya jangan panik, Wendy,Carla dan Lucy pasti ada hanya saja kita tidak tau mereka dimana" Erza berusaha menengangkan kami semua

"Apa mungkin..."

"Kenapa Gray?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab ku dengan muka datar

"Kita lanjutkan pencariannya besok, kita akan memperluas pencarian mereka bertiga. Besok kita akan cari mereka di kota-kota selain Magnolia"

"Aye sir!" Semuanya menjawab dengan kompak

Semuanyapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing, saat aku mau pulang tiba-tiba saja Natsu berada didepanku menghalangi jalan.

"Oi, pergi napa? Mau pulang nih"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, Gray kamu pasti mengetahui sesuatu iya kan?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada serius

"Tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa"

"Bohong! Katakan padaku pangeran celana boxer"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tau apa-apa masih ngotot" Balasku dengan nada kesal

Sesaat Natsu terdiam, akupun pergi meninggalkannya dan pulang ke rumah. Natsu maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak yakin jika mereka bertiga ada disana, lagipula itu adalah tempat yang berbahaya, belum tentu bisa kembali kesini setelah pergi kesana.

Esok paginya, Erza mulai melakukan pencarian dibeberapa daerah selain Magnolia, pencarian itu sudah berlangsung kira-kira 3 minggu lamanya, tetapi belum ada kabar jika ada yang menemukan Lucy,Wendy dan Carla. Parahnya pencarian itu sudah berlangsung sekitar 3 bulan lamanya tetapi belum ada kabar juga.

Normal POV

"Tak terasa ya, sudah mau bulan keempat tetapi mereka bertiga belum ditemukan"

"Oi,oi kamu ini pesimis sekali Gray keliatannya. Tenang saja pasti mereka bertiga akan ditemukan" Natsu mengatakannya dengan santai

Natsu meskipun kamu terlihat santai aku yakin kamu pasti khawatir pada mereka bertiga. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akupun memutuskan...

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan"

"Memutuskan apa?" Tanya Natsu heran

"Mungkin dia mau menembak Juvia" Jawab Happy

"Tidak bukan itu, aku sudah putuskan aku mau pergi jalan-jalan itu saja" Jawabku santai

"Yah kiraiin apa.."

"Hati-hati Gray-sama" Teriak Juvia dari kejauhan

"Iya,iya aku akan kembali jam 1 siang nanti"

"Kamu boleh pergi tetapi pakai dulu dong bajumu" Teriak Natsu

"Oh iya aku lupa"

Akupun pergi keluar, sebenarnya aku tidak tau mau ngapain, aku pergi hanya karna bosan saja lebih tepatnya aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku. Setelah berjalan-jalan cukup lama akupun memutuskan untuk makan disebuah restorant. Sambil menunggu pesanan makanan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar dua orang yang bercakap-cakap tentang lubang dimensi.

"Hey, kamu pernah mendengar tentang lubang dimensi yang tak terlihat?" Tanya orang pertama

"Pernah, menurut rumor yang beredar pintu menuju lubang dimensi itu berada dibelakang pohon taman Magnolia"Jawab orang kedua

"Katanya juga jika kita tidak hati-hati kita bisa saja terserap kedalam lubang dimensi tersebut" Jawab orang pertama dengan wajah ngeri

"Dimensi itu sangat berbahaya, jika kita terserap masuk bisa saja kita tidak akan pernah pulang selama-lamanya"

"Ya benar, semoga saja lubang dimensi itu segera menghilang"

Ternyata rumor tentang lubang dimensi itu memang benar, padahal aku pikir itu hanya bualan saja tetapi sepertinya memang ada. Pasti Wendy,Carla dan Lucy berada di dimensi lain itu. Langsung saja aku pergi meninggalkan restorant dan pergi menuju taman Magnolia. Tak sampai beberapa menit berjalan akupun sampai disana, kakiku tepat berdiri dibelakang pohon tersebut. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi aku merasa jika tubuhku tersedot.

Sesaat tak sadarkan diri, akupun mulai membuka mataku. Aneh padahal tadi aku berada dibelakang pohon mengapa sekarang aku berada di gang sempit? Apa ini dunia yang berbeda? Ku keluar dari gang sempit tersebut, disana ku melihat jalan yang dipenuhi dengan mobil dan motor dan sepertinya mereka tidak menggunakan SE plug untuk mengendalikan motor dan mobil tersebut. Benar-benar dunia yang berbeda.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah motor yang melaju dengan sangat kencang, dan sepertinya motor tersebut akan menabrak seorang gadis kecil. Gawat! Aku harus menolongnya supaya dia tidak ditabrak motor tersebut. Yang benar saja motor tersebut semakin dekat dan dekat, bahkan saking dekatnya gadis kecil tersebut tidak bisa menghindarinya. Untungnya aku tepat waktu, aku mendorong gadis kecil tersebut ke jalan yang lebih sepi.

Rambut gadis kecil itu berwarna biru tua yang dibiarkan terurai, aku masih belum melihat wajahnya saat dia menengok wajahku aku benar-benar kaget dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, jika kamu tidak menolongku mungkin aku sudah ditabrak oleh motor tersebut" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah padaku

"We-Wendy?" Tanyaku tak mempercayainya

Bersambung...

Kira-kira itu Wendy yang emang dicari Gray bukan ya? Tunggu chap 2nya, RnR thx :v


	2. Lucy, Wendy, Charla?

A/N : Ehhh,sebelum author melanjutkan ceritanya author mau berterima kasih dulu karna bnyk yg membaca ceritanya :D Thx jg yg udh mw riview, lanjutt!

Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Yang kulihat didepan mataku memang Wendy, tetapi dari raut wajah Wendy bisa kulihat dia bingung melihatku.

"Maaf, tetapi apakah kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Wendy

"Eh, ma-maaf mungkin aku salah orang"

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, sebagai balasannya apa kamu mau ikut kerumahku?"

"Ke rumahmu?"

"Ya"

"Boleh"

Wendy pun bangkit berdiri dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Apa mungkin aku salah orang? Jelas-jelas dia itu Wendy, wajahnya, rambutnya, dan senyumnya dia seperti Wendy yang kukenal, mengapa dia melupakanku? Bisa saja wajah,rambut dan senyumnya memang mirip tetapi belum tentu dia Wendy, aku harus memastikan hal ini saat aku sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Sekitar 30 menit lamanya kami berjalan, sampailah kami disebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar. Wendy mempersilahkanku masuk, disana aku melihat seorang nenek-nenek yang usianya sekitar 80an, dengan ramahnya nenek tersebut menyambutku.

"Nek aku pulang"

"Kamu sudah pulang rupanya Wendy, oh iya pria yang disebelahmu itu siapa?"

"Eh iya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya"

"Namaku Gray"

"Gray ya, nama yang bagus ayo silahkan duduk"

"Terima kasih"

Wendy berlari kecil pergi kedapur dan mengambilkanku beberapa cemilan, saat nenek tersebut pergi aku mulai bersiap menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Wendy, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Boleh, memang Gray-san mau bertanya apa padaku?"

"Apa kamu tau tentang sihir?"

"Sihir? Maksudmu sulap?"

"Sulap?"

"Sulap itu bukan sihir, lebih tepatnya sih sihir yang memakai trik"

"Jadi sulap itu sihir yang menggunakan trik dan itu merupakan sihir yang tidak keluar dari dalam tubuh?"

"Yap, benar sekali"

"Apa kuncing yang ada dipangkuanmu itu bernama Carla?"

"Iya benar, darimana Gray-san tau?"

"Itu tidak penting, apa kucingmu itu bisa terbang?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, Wendy tertawa tepat didepanku. Rasanya aku seperti badut bodoh didepannya karna menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu. Setelah agak tenang, Wendypun menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Gray-san ada-ada saja, kucing mana bisa terbang yang bisa terbang itu burung"

"Sudahlah, oh iya apa kamu dirawat oleh naga bernama Grandite?"

Kali ini tawanya Wendy 2x lipat lebih kencang dari yang tadi, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Aku lagi serius-seriusnya dia malah menertawakanku.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak dirawat oleh naga, ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil sekarang aku dirawat oleh nenek. Mengapa bisa Gray-san berpikir aku dirawat oleh naga?"

"Lupakan saja, maaf aku menanyakan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal itu"

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok"

Ternyata dia itu bukan Wendy Fairy Tail, tetapi dia juga bukan Wendy Edolas, berati dia itu bukanlah Wendy Fairy Tail ataupun Wendy Edolas. Aku benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh masalah hilangnya Wendy,Carla, dan Lucy ada aja yang mirip.

"Gray-san, apa kamu mau makan siang bersama?"

"Boleh"

Wendy mengajakku pergi ke ruang makan, disana ku lihat nenek yang menyiapkan sayur dan nasi. Setelah itu langsung saja aku makan dengan lahap karna dari tadi aku belum makan apapun. Wendy dan nenek hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyaku

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu cepat makannya nanti tersedak" Jawab Wendy sambil menahan tawa

Akhirnya aku pun makan lebih pelan, entah mengapa aku jadi teringat pada Natsu. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya? Aku jadi kangen padanya padahal biasanya kami bertengkar. Selesai makan Wendy mengajakku ke lantai dua, entah apa tujuannya.

"Gray-san apa kamu mau tinggal disini?" Tanya Wendy serius

"Tinggal disini?"

"Iya, aku serius nenek juga sudah megizinkan kok"

Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Sepertinya Wendy terlihat senang melihatku memutuskan tinggal disini.

"Gray-san ini kamarmu, maaf jika tidak terlalu luas"

"Ya,ya tidak apa-apa"

Kamar ini memang tidak terlalu luas, tetapi sepertinya cukup nyaman dan bersih untuk ditempati. Jam menunjukkan pukul 13.00, sudah siang ya..Karna bosan berada di kamar terus menerus aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke gang yang waktu itu, saat sampai di gang itu aku meraba-raba temboknya tetapi tidak ada yang aneh dengan temboknya. Mungkin aku salah gang, atau mungkin juga pintunya sudah tertutup.

Niatku ingin pulang ke rumah telah sirna, perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah jalan yang telah ditutup. Aku tau jalan itu tak boleh dilewati oleh siapapun, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa harus pergi ke jalan itu. Dengan nekat aku menerobos masuk dan berjalan, jalan yang gelap dan becek. Sekitar 5 menit aku berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai disebuah bangunan rubuh. Disebuah papan tertulis

"Kota Reruntuhan, DILARANG MASUK!"

Kota Reruntuhan? Padahal kupikir hanya sebuah bangunan runtuh, kulihat dari jauh ada beberapa polisi yang menjaga pintu masuknya. Sial! Padahal aku hampir dekat, aku merasa tidak harus lebih dekat lagi. Padahal jika aku mau, bisa saja aku menyerang para polisi itu dengan sihir esku, tetapi aku sadar dunia ini bukanlah Magnolia mereka pasti kaget melihatku bisa mengeluarkan es dari tangan.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, kira-kira aku sampai di rumah jam 6 sore. Akupun mengetok pintu dan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan rambut dikuncir membuka pintunya. Sosok yang kukenal benar-benar aku telah dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Lucy?"

"Eh? Siapa kamu? Apa kamu temannya Wendy?"

"Emm...Itu..."

"Dia orang yang tadi menyelamatkanku, namanya Gray"

"Ohh, Gray ya aku ingat tadi kamu menceritakannya di telpon"

Di ruang tamu, Wendy dan Lucy berbincang-bincang dan tertawa. Aku sendiri bingung mereka itu ngomong apa ya sampai-sampai tertawa begitu keras.

"Ya ampun, ternyata Gray itu orang yang suka melucu ya"

"Melucu? Maksudmu?"

"Wendy tadi bercerita jika kamu menanyakan pertanyaan konyol yang tidak masuk akal, dan kamu menanyakan hal-hal yang lucu, hahahaha" Tawanya

Benar-benar aku seperti badut konyol bodoh didepan mereka berdua. Setelah mereka berdua berhenti tertawa aku bertanya beberapa hal pada Lucy.

"Oh iya Gray, mengapa kamu bisa tau namaku?"

"Itu tidak penting Lucy, aku ingin menananyakan beberapa hal padamu"

"Hal apa?"

"Apa kamu seorang penyihir?"

"Penyihir? Kamu pikir aku seperti nenek penyihir yang berada di cerita anak-anak ya?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, sudahlah lupakan. Jika kamu menggunting rambut apa kamu meminta bantuan cancer?"

"Cancer? Kepiting maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak, aku akan pergi ke salon jika mau menggunting rambutku. Lagian cancer itu kan kepiting dia itu hewan mana bisa membantuku gunting rambut"

"Satu lagi, apa kamu memiliki kunci arwah?"

Lucy terdiam cukup lama, dan sepertinya aku sukses membuatnya bingung. Padahal aku tidak ingin membuatnya bingung, setelah terdiam cukup lama tiba-tiba saja Lucy tertawa dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata, lalu tak lama kemudian dia berhenti tertawa. Sekarang aku yang dibuat bingung olehnya, memang kamu pikir pertanyaanku lucu apa? Saat naik tangga Lucy dan Wendy tertawa terus-menerus, sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam.

Memang sih kalau dipikir-pikir pertanyaanku itu absurd banget. Tetapi dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut aku tau jika mereka bukan Lucy dan Wendy yang kucari, dan juga bukan Carla yang kucari. Aku benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh mereka berdua, sudahlah lupakan saja lagi pula wajar kan jika reaksi mereka seperti itu. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur, juga mulai bermimpi.

"_Oi...Oi..."Panggil seseorang_

"_Natsu?"_

"_Pulanglah dengan selamat ke Earthland, dan ingat jangan lupakan teman-temanmu yang ada di Fairy Tail" _

"_Lho, tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"_

_Natsu semakin menjauh dan menjauh ditelan sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata_

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan memegang kepalaku. Menurutku itu mimpi yang cukup aneh, gimana ga aneh Natsu tiba-tiba muncul dimimpiku dan mengatakan jangan lupakan teman-temanmu yang ada di Fairy Tail. Apa maksudnya? Memang dia pikir aku akan melupakan mereka semudah itu?

Lagi-lagi aku membuka bajuku tanpa sadar, kulihat lambang gulid Fairy Tail melekat pada tubuhku. Tanpa kusadari air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Kenapa aku ini? Mengapa aku begitu takut lambang ini akan hilang, dan juga ingatan ini? Rasanya semua akan hilang pada hari ini. Lamunanku terpecahkan oleh suara Wendy yang memanggilku dari lantai bawah.

"Gray-san, ayo sarapan semua sudah menunggumu"

"Iya" Jawabku dengan suara sedikit lantang

Segera aku memakai bajuku dan turun, memang benar semuanya sedang menungguku. Bahkan Lucy pun tersenyum kepadaku, senyum itu sudah 3 bulan lamanya aku tidak melihat senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Em...Gray kamu kenapa?" Tanya Lucy

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu habis menangis ya? Matamu sembab"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis"

"Ya sudah ayo makan aku lapar"

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Lucy mengajakku pergi keluar bersama Wendy, aku sendiri tidak tau dia mau mengajakku kemana. Kira-kira 20 menit lamanya kami berjalan, didepanku berdiri sebuah bangunan yang megah dan besar. Itu istana atau rumah atau apa ya? Ada lapangan dan banyak pohon, karna penasaran aku menanyakannya pada Lucy.

"Ini tempat apa?"

"Masa kamu tidak tau? Ini sekolah" Jawab Lucy

"Sekolah?"

"Iya, tempatmu menuntut ilmu"

"Gray-san, Lucy-san aku masuk dulu ya"

"Ingat dengarkan perkataan guru ya" Nasehat Lucy

"Iya"

Sekarang aku sukses dibuat bingung oleh Lucy, sekolah tempatmu menuntut ilmu? Ilmu apa? Ilmu sihir? Tetapi sepertinya bukan. Dunia yang aneh dan membuatku super kebingungan. Lalu Lucy mengajakku kesebuah taman, taman tersebut jadi mengingatkanku pada taman di Magnolia. Lucy duduk dikursi taman sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Udaranya segar ya Gray"

"Iya, apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Boleh asal jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh ya seperti yang kemarin"

"Aku hanya mau bertanya, memang di sekolah Wendy belajar apa? Belajar sihir?"

Lagi dan lagi Lucy tertawa saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Setelah agak tenang Lucypun menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ya ampun Gray, kamu itu kemarin berbicara tentang sihir mulu deh. Ya enggak lah, di sekolah itu Wendy belajar tentang matematika, IPS,IPA, dan masih banyak lagi"

"Memang kenapa jika aku berbicara tentang sihir?" Tanyaku dengan nada agak kesal

"Sepertinya kamu itu agak tergila-gila dengan yang namanya sihir, ayolah sihir itu sudah punah sejak berabad-abad yang lalu" Jawab Lucy santai

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berusaha meredam amarahku. Jika sihir sudah punah mengapa aku bisa menggunakannya? Benar juga...Aku baru ingat ini dunia yang berbeda, dunia yang berbeda 180 derajad dari Earthland. Sebenarnya aku ini berada di dunia apa?

"Hey, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu" Wajah Lucy mendadak lebih tenang

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Maafkan aku atas perilakuku yang kemarin dan sekarang, seharusnya aku tidak menertawakanmu"

"Ya, ya tidak apa-apa pertanyaanku juga aneh wajar saja kan jika kamu tertawa"

"Jangan marah lagi ya, kamu tidak tampan saat tertawa"

Wajahku langsung memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Lucy berusan, aku benar-benar dibuat salting olehnya.

"Gray apa kamu mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Eh,eh,itu...Maaf aku masih ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan"

"Ya sudah, aku akan pulang sampai jumpa"

"Iya, sampai jumpa"

Mulutku seperti tidak mau menurutiku, padahal aku ingin pulang bersamanya. Perasaan ini, aku merasa harus pergi ke Kota Reruntuhan tersebut. Saat sampai di Kota Reruntuhan tersebut aku melihat tidak ada polisi yang menjaganya, jadi aku membuka gerbangnya dan masuk. Hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan didalam, benar-benar deh mengapa aku harus pergi tempat ini sih?

_Tap...Tap..._

"Siapa disana!" Teriakku

Sesosok pria berjubah datang dan tepat berdiri didepanku, sepertinya aku mengenalnya tetapi aku tidak yakin. Dia mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh lalu mendekatkan mukanya yang tertutup topeng padaku.

"Oi,oi siapa kamu? Tiba-tiba mendorongku"

"Kutemukan kau penyihir Fairy Tail..."

"Penyihir Fairy Tail..."

Tatapanku serasa kosong, bagaimana dia bisa tau aku ini penyihir? Sebenarnya dia siapa? Apa maunya?

Bersambung...

A/N : Hahaha beres juga :v Thx buat yg udh riview, rivew terus ya dan baca juga ceritaku yang lainnya. Thanks :D


	3. Aku ini Siapa?

A/N : Langsung aja

"Tunggu! Darimana kamu tau aku ini penyihir Fairy Tail?"

"Karna aku mengenalmu" Jawabnya

"Mengenalku? Aku tidak mengenalmu mungkin kamu salah orang"

"Tidak aku tidak salah orang, aku memang mengenalmu tetapi aku tidak ingat siapa namamu itu saja"

"Cih, kamu bohong. Katakan kamu ini musuh atau teman?"

"Menurutmu aku musuh atau teman?" Tanyanya sambil mencengkram bahuku

"Musuh!"

Aku mendorongnya sehingga dia terjatuh kebelakang, lalu menyerangnya dengan menggunakan sihirku.

"Es dibuat kapak!"

Ternyata aku bisa menggunakan sihirku meskipun ini dunia yang berbeda, kupikir serangan ku mengenainya tetapi sebaliknya aku yang terkena seranganku sendiri. Sihir apa yang dia gunakan?

"Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu" Jawabnya tegas

"Tetapi kamu musuh!"

"Bukan, aku bukan musuh"

"Apa iya? Jika kamu teman kamu itu siapa?"

"Maaf aku belum bisa memberitau aku ini siapa, jika kamu ingin tau aku siapa minggu depan temuilah aku di tempat yang sama"

"Oi, tunggu!"

Aku ingin mengejarnya tetapi rasanya aku mengantuk. Tanpa kusadari aku tertidur untuk sementara, tak lama kemudian aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku. Pemuda misterius itu telah pergi ternyata, apa aku bermimpi? Tetapi semuanya sangat nyata dan juga dia bisa menggunakan sihir sama sepertiku. Penampilan itu sepertinya aku agak familiar tetapi aku tidak ingat. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba megingatnya aku tak pernah bisa mengingatnya.

Lupakan sajalah, lebih baik aku pulang karna pasti Lucy dan Wendy sudah menungguku. Ternyata aku sampai di rumah jam 8 malam, aneh..Padahal aku baru sebentar berada di Kota Reruntuhan itu waktu ternyata berjalan dengan cepat.

"Gray-san" Sapa Wendy

"Ya ada apa?"

"Wajahmu tampak acak-acakaan apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Baik seperti biasanya"

"Baguslah, kamu pasti lapar di meja ada sup aku hangatkan ya"

Padahal aku lagi tidak berserela untuk makan, tetapi jika aku menolak untuk makan Wendy pasti akan sedih.

"Gray-san ayo duduk dan makan supnya" Tawarnya sambil tersenyum

Semangkuk sup tepat berada didepanku, meski rasanya enak tetapi aku tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Aku masih berusaha megingat siapa pemuda tadi itu, sambil terus memikirkannya aku mengaduk-ngaduk supku. Sepertinya Wendy terus memperhatikanku bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang cukup cemas.

"Gray-san sepertinya kamu tidak baik-baik saja"

"Ya memang sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik"

"Kamu punya masalah?"

"Tidak" Jawabku berbohong

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur tetapi jika ada masalah kamu bisa menceritakannya padaku atau Lucy"

"Kenapa kamu percaya padaku? Bukankah kita baru mengenal?"

"Ya, memang kita baru mengenal tetapi aku merasa sudah lama mengenalmu" Jawab Wendy serius

"Mengapa kamu bisa begitu yakin jika kamu sudah lama mengenalku?"

"Entahlah, setiap melihatmu aku merasa kita pernah mengenal disebuah dunia yang berbeda bukan dunia yang ini"

Disebuah dunia yang berbeda bukan dunia yang ini? Apa mungkin maksudnya Earthland? Aku merasa sedikit memiliki harapan, siapa tau dia memang Wendy yang kukenal hanya saja dia lupa. Tetapi ini hanya hipotesisku saja, bisa jadi dia salah orang. Saat aku terhanyut dalam lamunanku, Wendy memintaku untuk mengantarkan segelas susu dan biskuit.

"Segelas susu dan biskuit ini untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Lucy-san, kumohon antarkan padanya ya?" Wendy memohon

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karna aku merasa jika kalian saling menyukai"

"E-ehh..."

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan, apa iya Lucy menyukaiku? Lupakan...Aku menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, saat sampai di kamar Lucy aku mengetok pintunya.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

Lucy POV

"Masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci kok"

Kulihat Gray masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa segelas susu dan biskuit, aku memintanya untuk meletakannya di meja.

"Letakkan saja di meja" Pintaku

"Kamu sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Gray penasaran

"Cerita atau mungkin lebih tepatnya novel"

"Novel..."

"Iya memang kenapa?"

Wajah Gray menjadi sedih untuk sesaat, apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Gray kenapa wajahmu murung?" Tanyaku berhati-hati

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat padanya..."

"Padanya? Siapa?" Tanyaku heran

Gray POV

Aku memegang wajah Lucy melihatnya dengan seksama, dan membelai rambut pirangnya itu. Semakin kuingat semakin sedih hatiku, aku berharap jika dia itu Lucy yang kukenal. Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja ia menamparku dan memarahiku.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih Gray?! Tiba-tiba saja memegang wajahku dan mengelus rambutku"

"Maaf..."

"Gray sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?"

"Aku?"

"Ya kamu itu siapa?"

"..."

"Gray kumohon jawablah! Kamu itu siapa?"

"Kamu sendiri siapa? Darimana asalmu?" Jawabku tak mau kalah

"Aku? Entahlah...Aku tidak tau darimana asalku"

"Dasar aneh..."

"Aku tidak aneh! Justru kamu yang aneh, tatapan wajahmu seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Kamu mengharapkan apa Gray?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tau, itu saja"

_PLAKKK..._

Sekai lagi Lucy menamparku, aku menundukkan wajahku dan tersenyum tipis. Persis seperti Lucy yang kukenal, galak tetapi sebenarnya cantik dan baik.

"Aku menamparmu, tetapi mengapa kamu tersenyum lembut padaku?" Tanya Lucy terheran-heran

"Karena kamu memang seperti orang yang kukenal"

"Memang kamu mengenal siapa?"

"Lucy, dia sama sepertimu, wajahnya,rambutnya,sifatnya dan namanya ya..Dia mirip denganmu"

"Gray..."

"Apa?"

Lucy langsung memelukku dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, aneh mengapa dia menangis? Apa karna perkataanku barusan? Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Gray, mungkin aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu"

"Menceritakan apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang dirimu ataupun tentang dunia yang kutinggali ini, aku...aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Gray...Kamu tau sesuatu tentang diriku bukan?"

"I-itu..."

"Gray, beritau aku sebenarnya aku ini siapa?"

"Lucy adalah Lucy, ya kamu adalah kamu bukan siapa-siapa. Aku ingin kamu mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya sendiri, aku tidak akan memberitaumu lihatlah kebenarannya nanti"

"Begitu ya aku adalah aku, ya kamu benar Gray"

Kami saling menatap mata dan tersenyum satu sama lain, ya meski tidak lama. Lucy duduk diranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah kunci emas.

"Gray, kau lihat kunci ini? Indah ya?"

"Ya indah"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari kunci ini, dan juga setiap melihat kunci ini aku teringat pada sebuah sosok yang sangat kurindukan setiap mengingat wajahnya aku menangis. Sayangnya aku tidak tau dia siapa"

"Suatu saat kamu akan mengetahuinya atau mungkin secepatnya dan juga kamu pasti bisa menggunakan kunci-kunci itu kembali"

"Menggunakan kunci-kunci ini kembali?" Tanya Lucy penasaran

"Ya, saat ingatanmu perlahan pulih kamu akan tau cara menggunakannya"

"Iya, aku pasti bisa!"

Lucy aku percaya padamu karna kamu adalah penyihir Fairy Tail. Penyihir Fairy Tail tak kenal kata menyerah bukan?

Bersambung...

A/N : Ini balasan riviewnya, maaf ya klo baru dibales di chap 3 ini :

ino fullbuster : baguslah kalau kamu suka, akan sy update terus kok

tanpa nama : thx pujiannya, ok tgg terus ya :D

sykisan : salam kenal juga, terharu kenapa? Sebelumny thx udh riview

hi-chan : ya mereka dimasa depan, oke thx sdh mw membaca cerita ane

sykisan : kamu punya akun ternyata, ya Gray ga kenapa-napa kok hehehe, tgg y chap 3nya :D

Kiranya sekian dulu dari saya, mohon maaf apabila chap ini tidak seru. Jangan lupa riview :)


	4. Lucy Diculik

A/N : Sorry baru bs lanjut skrg, soalny ane sibuk sendiri dengan kerjaan yang super ga jelas? Udah ah langsung saja, thx buat yg udh setia menunggu cerita ini :)

Pagi itu begitu terang, sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke kaca jendela kamar Lucy. Aku tak kuat menahan sinar matahari sehingga terbangun, ternyata tanpa kusadari aku tidur disebelah Lucy. Bisa kulihat ia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, aku enggan untuk membangunkannya. Kira-kira malam itu aku tidur jam berapa ya? Aku menginjakkan kakiku dilantai dan berjalan sangat pelan supaya Lucy tidak terbangu, tapi karna tidak berhati-hati tanpa sengaja kakiku menjeduk kursi kayu. Lucypun terbangun dan mengusap-usap matanya.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanyanya dengan lemas

"Sudah jam 8 pagi" Jawabku

"Eh? 8 Pagi? Siapa yang menjawab?"

"Aku..."

"Aku siapa?"

"Gray..."

Lucy terkejut lalu melempar beberapa barang padaku, apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Memang dia kira aku pencuri?

"Oi,oi, kenapa kamu melemparkan barang-barang padaku?" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal

"Lagian kamu sendiri, ngapain kamu tidur di kamarku?"

"Masa kamu lupa? Kemarin kita berbincang-bincang, dan sepertinya tanpa sadar aku tertidur disebelahmu..."

Bisa kulihat wajah Lucy memerah karna ucapanku barusan, tanpa kusadari wajahku juga ikut-ikutan memerah. Suasana hening tersebut terpecah ketika Wendy memanggil nama kamu berdua.

"Lucy-san, Gray-san apa kalian sudah bangun?"

"Ya sudah" Jawab kami serempak

Akhirnya kami berduapun turun bersama-sama, Wendy yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Nenek sudah menunggu kami berdua untuk sarapan.

"Tumben Lucy-san dan Gray-san bangunnya telat"

"Ya kemarin aku tidur kemaleman jadi bangunnya telat deh" Jawabku dengan jujur

"Aku juga" Jawab Lucy

"Sudahlah, ayo sarapan" Ajak nenek

Kami semuapun sarapan bersama, rasanya aku jadi teringat suasana di Fairy Tail. Bagaimana ya kabar mereka disana? Selesai sarapan nenek meminta Lucy ke pasar untuk membeli sayuran. Lucypun mengajakku, awalnya aku mau menolak tapi karna tidak enak hati akupun ikut ke pasar bersamanya.

Suasana di pasar begitu ramai, pembeli berlalu-lalang, pedagang berteriak sekencang mungkin supaya pembeli menghampiri dagangan mereka, suasana ini hampir sama dengan di Fiore. Tetapi aku masih bingung sebenarnya kota yang kutempati ini kota apa ya?

"Emmm...Lucy?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, boleh?"

"Boleh asal jangan yang aneh-aneh"

"Sebenarnya kita ini berada di kota apa ya?"

"Masa kamu tidak tau?" Lucy sedikit terkejut

"Kenapa kamu begitu terkejut aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Sekarang kita ini berada di Tokyo, Jepang" Jelasnya singkat

Tokyo? Sepertinya berbeda jauh dengan Fiore, tentu saja berbeda jauh disini tidak ada yang namanya sihir, bahkan mereka berkata jika sihir sudah punah berabad-abad yang lalu. Saat kami melintasi sebuah gang kecil, aku melihat sebuah bayangan tapi samar-samar. Ia bergerak dengan cepat kasana kemari, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat pergerakannya dengan mataku. Tanpa kuasadari ia berada dibelakang Lucy, mendekapnya dan menodongkan pisau.

"Siapa kamu?!" Tanyaku

"Itu tidak penting, jika kamu melawan maka wanita ini akan mati"

"Apa maumu? Mengapa kamu mau membunuhnya?!"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, kami tidak akan membunuhnya karna kami sangat membutuhkannya"

"Membutuhkannya?"

Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa mereka membutuhkan Lucy? Pemuda berjubah tersebut mundur selangkah, lalu menggendong Lucy menjauh dariku. Sial! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jika aku melawan mereka dengan sihirku maka Lucy akan mati, atau mereka hanya menggertakku? Pikiranku benar-benar kacau saat itu, apa yang akan dikatakan Wendy dan nenek nanti jika mereka tau Lucy diculik?

Saat itu juga aku bertekad akan mencari Lucy lalu membawanya pulang, tapi sayangnya aku kekurangan informasi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mencari kebeberapa tempat termasuk kota Reruntuhan yang kemarin aku temukan, sesampainya di kota Reruntuhan bisa kulihat seorang pria berjubah, aku agak kaget dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Ia tetap diam, duduk dengan tenang.

"Keluarlah, aku tau kamu bersembunyi" Panggilnya

Akhirnya akupun keluar dan menampakan diri, aku tetap waspada siapa tau dia mau menyerangku tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah maju dan tepat berada didepanku, tetapi ia tidak menyerangku melainkan menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berbicara 4 mata.

"Mau apa kamu? Tiba-tiba menarikku!" Tanyaku dengan ketus

"Tidak perlu marah, bukankah aku pernah bilang jika aku bukan musuh?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Memang, apa kamu lupa?"

Benar juga, aku pernah melihatnya sekali ditempat yang sama di hari yang sama pula. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan membuka topengnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata dia adalah Jellal.

"Jellal?"

"Ya, aku Jellal"

"Tetapi..Mengapa kamu bisa sampai disini?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini dibelakang pohon taman Magnolia"

"Untuk apa kamu disini?"

"Menyelidiki sesuatu"

"Menyelidiki sesuatu? Ceritakan padaku" Pintaku

"Kamu sudah melihatnyakan? Seorang pemuda yang menculik Lucy, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang penyihir, dan ia tidak sendiri masih ada beberapa orang lainnya"

"Orang yang menculik Lucy adalah penyihir? Tetapi mengapa ia mau menculik Lucy"

"Kalau tidak salah mereka pernah membicarakan tentang penyihir terkuat, aku memang kurang tau jelas tetapi sepertinya itu hal yang buruk. Mungkin mereka menculik Lucy untuk mengambil kekuatan sihirnya"

"Sepertinya mereka memiliki niat jahat, sebentar apa kamu tau dimana Lucy?"

"Lucy berada di kota Reruntuhan ini, hanya aku tidak tau pasti tempatnya dimana. Jika kamu telusuri lebih dalam maka akan sangat banyak bangunan runtuh mungkin didalam bangunan itu ada Lucy"

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk infonya sekarang kamu mau ngapain?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan membantumu mencari Lucy"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

Aku bisa merasakan jika suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi, dan juga siapa mereka? Apa mau mereka? Itu adalah teka-teki yang harus kami pecahkan, petualangan sebenarnya akan segera dimulai.

A/N : Maaf kalau ga seru-seru amat, semoga tetap terhibur dengan chap ini. Sampai jumpa dilain chapternya, RnR please? :D


End file.
